Can't live within you
by RinaReyD
Summary: Adulte, Sarah n'a jamais revu Jareth. Elle pense qu'il la haït, mais découvre qu'il se meure. Par sa faute. Parviendra t-elle à le sauver? Oneshot. Complete


_Bonjour à tous!_

 _J'ai récemment découvert le Labyrinth - Oui, après toutes ces années, je ne connaissais pas son existence, pas taper pas taper!- et je suis tombée amoureuse de ce film et de ses personnages. Et de David Bowie. Accessoirement. Haha._

 _Je viens d'écrire ce oneshot, parce qu'il m'intoxiquait le cerveau, fallait qu'il sorte. Je vous préviens, c'est pas joyeux-joyeux, donc accrochez-vous pour découvrir si la fin s'arrange ou non!_

* * *

La musique était mauvaise, la lumière absente, et les boissons trop chères. Sarah ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

Enfin si, c'était les trente ans de sa meilleure amie Claudia. Elle avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire dans un bar hype de la ville, et avait clairement pris quelques verres de trop. Elle se trémoussait sur la piste de danse en compagnie d'hommes que Sarah ne connaissait pas.

Elle voulait partir, sortir de cet endroit qui sentait la superficialité et la débauche, mais elle ne voulait pas vexer son amie. Elle resta pensive sur la banquette à siroter sa limonade.

A la fin de la musique, Claudia vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à bout de souffle à force de danser.

« Eh bien ! Reste pas plantée là voyons ! Viens danser ! »

« - Merci Claudia, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis bien ici. »

« - C'est cela oui, toute seule, à côté de la piste, à boire un soft… Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu ne veux pas boire d'alcool, c'est si bon d'avoir la tête ailleurs ! »

« - Justement… » Répondit Sarah évasive. La seule et unique fois où elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même, elle avait fait un rêve des plus étranges… Un rêve au goût de fruit défendu. Même si cela avait été un moment inoubliable, elle ne voulait plus jamais perdre la notion entre rêve et réalité.

« - Regarde tous ces mecs là, ne me dis pas qu'il n'y en a pas au moins qui te plait, viens danser avec ! » lui dit Claudia d'un air coquin.

« - Euh non. Vraiment, j'ai pas envie là… »

« - T'as jamais envie Sarah, c'est pas vrai, t'attends quoi pour te trouver un type ? Tu veux finir tes jours seule ? Dans trois ans tu fêteras toi aussi tes trente ans, tu veux les fêter seule ? Il leur manque quoi à ceux là ? » Répondit Claudia exaspérée en désignant les danseurs.

« - Je sais pas », répondit Sarah en regardant les hommes gesticuler, transpirants, reluquant les filles comme des morceaux de viande sur la piste de danse. « Ils sont juste trop…banals… »

« - Banals ? Mais tu veux quoi à la fin ? Ce sont des humains ! Tu attends quoi ? Un type surnaturel ? Un demi-dieu ? » Claudia se leva énervée et retourna sur la piste de danse, seule.

« - Peut-être bien… » Répondit Sarah à elle-même. Elle posa son cadeau sur la table, et sortit du bar.

Le froid et la neige de Janvier virent lui glacer la peau. Elle savoura le calme de la rue à cette heure tardive. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers un certain roi non humain, magnifique et arrogant qu'elle avait une fois connu… Elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Il devait la haïr de l'avoir vaincu et triomphé de son Labyrinthe.

Les visites de ses amis se faisaient de plus en plus rares aussi. Hoggle lui avait répondu évasivement à ses questions la dernière fois, plus de six mois de cela, que le temps ne passait pas de la même manière dans l'Underground. Mais elle avait sentit qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Peut-être se lassaient-il tous d'elle, après tout, elle était adulte depuis longtemps maintenant, et sa vie se résumait à l'éternel métro-boulot-dodo. Rien de bien palpitant. Il lui semblait souvent qu'elle avait déjà vécu la période la plus excitante de sa vie. En une seule soirée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle marchait prudemment sur le trottoir verglacé. Arrivé à un virage, elle entendit un crissement de freins strident. Elle regarda horrifiée le destin se jouer devant elle en une poignée de secondes.

Le camion avait dérapé sur la route gelée. Il avait raté le virage et ne pouvait pas freiner. Il fonçait droit sur elle et il était trop tard pour courir. Sarah hurla intérieurement. Quelqu'un. Pitié. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas…

Elle fut prise dans un tourbillon de plumes blanches, et sentit deux bras fermes l'attirer loin de la trajectoire du camion. Elle roula plusieurs fois à terre. Le véhicule grimpa sur le trottoir en l'évitant, racla le mur, et, parvenant à se redresser, continua sa route, ne pouvant s'arrêter sur le verglas.

Sarah se releva. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. A côté d'elle, une silhouette se redressa dans la pénombre. Elle le reconnu pourtant.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était là. Devant elle. Après toutes ces années.

« - Jareth ! » Elle cria son nom, incrédule.

« - Décidément, tu ne peux pas me laisser dépérir en paix Sarah ? Te suicider pour me forcer à venir te sauver ? Tu es vraiment égoïste. » dit-il cyniquement. Il s'avança dans la lumière du lampadaire bordant le trottoir.

Elle eu un mouvement de recul. C'était bien lui, mais… cela n'allait pas. Où étaient les paillettes ? Les habits extravagants et le maquillage outrancier ? Il ne restait de lui que sa crinière indomptable et ses sourcils relevés. Le reste avait disparu. Il semblait terne, las. Son visage était creusé, des cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux inégaux, qui semblaient d'une infinie tristesse. Il avait incroyablement maigri, et ses habits, simple chemise blanche et pantalon noir semblaient flotter sur son corps décharné.

« - Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air gravement malade ! » cria Sarah horrifiée. Après toutes ces années, elle ne pensait pas le revoir un jour, et encore moins dans un état aussi lamentable.

« - Appelons un chat un chat ma chère. Tu n'avais pas peur des mots à ce que je me souviens. Je suis mourant, tout simplement. » Répondit Jareth d'un ton narquois.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sarah. Comment pouvait-il être dans cet état ? Les elfes n'étaient pas censés être immortels ?

« - Pourquoi ? » dit-elle simplement, accablée. Elle fit un pas vers lui, mais il recula aussitôt.

« - Pourquoi ? Penses-tu vraiment ne pas savoir ? Tu m'as rejeté Sarah, tu m'as détruit, et depuis toutes ces années je m'efface chaque jour un peu plus, tandis que toi, tu rayonnes et t'épanouis. »

 _Though I do believe in you_

 _Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you_

« - Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! » cria t-elle affligée. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« - Garde ta pitié, je n'en veux pas. Dit-il avec rancœur. Il est trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit. Tu devrais être heureuse de ne pas avoir fini sous ce camion. La prochaine fois, je ne serais plus là. Au moins, » dit-il avec un regard torturé, « je t'aurais revue une fois. Adieu Sarah. »

« - Non ! Reviens ! » Cria t-elle en courant vers lui. Mais il était déjà parti, évanoui dans la nuit, glissé entre les dimensions. Elle s'arrêta là où il se tenait quelques instants auparavant, terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

* * *

Elle revient à son immeuble, monta les marches jusqu'à son appartement en pleurant, ouvrit la porte, et couru au miroir de son armoire, dans sa chambre.

« - Hoggle ! Ludo ! Didymus ! » Elle appela ses amis angoissée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables, Hoggle arriva dans sa chambre.

« - Sarah ! Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » lui demanda t-il.

« - Je viens de revoir Jareth ! » dit-elle éplorée. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Ah. » dit simplement Hoggle, l'air embarrassé.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Hoggle ? Pourquoi vous tous ne m'avez rien dit ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? »

« - Il nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. » lui dit le nain, désolé.

« - Et depuis quand obéis-tu à ses ordres ? » Hurla Sarah, folle de chagrin.

« - Il nous l'a fait promettre, et il a scellé notre promesse avec sa magie » dit-il en secouant la tête.

« - Depuis quand est-il dans cet état ? »

« - Depuis le début Sarah. Quand tu l'as rejeté et récupéré Toby, il a commencé à dépérir. Au début il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de chanter. Puis il a commencé à s'enfermer de plus en plus. Maintenant, il erre juste dans son château, sans repos, sans rien dire. On pense tous que la fin n'est plus loin.

« - Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il est immortel ! » Répondit Sarah désorientée.

« - Il ne vieillit pas et est extrêmement résistant physiquement oui, mais il a simplement perdu le goût de vivre après toi. »

« - Mais comment cela peut-il être de ma faute ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'il a perdu la tête fasse à une gamine de quatorze ans ? Des femmes, il doit en voir plein, avec toutes les mères qui abandonnent leurs enfants ! Quel âge a t-il ? Des centaines, des milliers d'années ? Et il dépérit maintenant à cause de moi ? Parce qu'une adolescente à vaincu son labyrinthe il y a plus de treize ans maintenant ? » Elle était confuse au plus haut point, et parcourait son appartement de long en large, en pleurant. « Je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu qu'il meure par ma faute ! Je pensais qu'il me haïssait, et qu'il cherchait à se venger dans son coin ! »

« - Perdu la tête, non, mais le cœur oui. » Répondit simplement Hoggle. « Et même si effectivement, beaucoup de femmes abandonnent leur enfant, la plupart se contentent d'être bercées par les illusions qu'il leur offre en échange, et de toutes celles qui malgré tout ont tenté de traverser le Labyrinthe pour récupérer leur progéniture, tu es la seule, la seule Sarah, à avoir gagné. »

« - Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis-moi comment l'aider, je t'en prie ! » Supplia Sarah.

« - Je ne sais pas. L'Underground est étroitement connecté à lui, et le monde entier dépérit aussi. Le passage entre les deux-mondes est de plus en plus difficile à ouvrir, et on ne peut rester que peu de temps. Si tu veux le sauver Sarah, si tu veux tous nous sauver, trouve vite une solution… » La voix de Hoggle semblait de plus en plus lointaine, à mesure que le nain s'effaçait. Le passage se refermait. Peut-être bientôt à tout jamais.

Une semaine passa. Une semaine sans que Sarah n'aie aucune nouvelle. Elle ne dormait plus. A son travail, on se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le monde lui semblait dépourvu de couleurs et de détails. Les personnes lui semblaient dénuées de voix et de visages. Elle se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle le soir, et restait des heures devant son miroir, à appeler désespérément Jareth et ses amis. Elle devenait folle à n'avoir aucune réponse.

* * *

La voix de Hoggle la réveilla en pleine nuit. Elle s'était assoupie contre l'armoire.

« - Sarah ! » Il était là, coincé dans le miroir, ne parvenant pas à traverser.

« - Hoggle ! » Elle se rua sur le miroir, tenta d'atteindre son ami en frappant le miroir.

« - Jareth n'est pas réapparu. Il n'est nulle part dans le royaume. S'il est encore en vie, il est forcément dans ton monde, cherche le Sarah ! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps »

« - Tu es sûr Hoggle ? Avez-vous regardé partout ? »

« - Certain ! Il est introuvable ! » Hoggle disparut du miroir. Le passage s'était à nouveau refermé.

Sarah regarda son réveil. Trois heures du matin. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Jareth au plus vite. Mais où chercher ?

Elle enleva son pyjama, enfila des vêtements chauds et son manteau. Elle sortit et couru au hasard dans la rue. Il neigeait à gros flocons et le vent hurlait. Où chercher ?

Elle fit le tour du quartier. Où chercher ?

Elle revient à l'endroit où il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine face au camion une semaine auparavant. Où ?

Elle hurla son nom en pleine rue en pleurant. Une femme ouvrit ses volets pour lui crier de se taire et de dormir.

Où ?

Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Elle craignait de ne jamais le trouver. Ou d'arriver trop tard.

Soudain, elle se rappela. Le parc ! Le parc où elle répétait ses rôles de théâtre quand elle était adolescente. Le parc où elle avait déclamé maintes et maintes fois le texte du petit livre rouge. Le parc où une chouette blanche venait souvent la voir.

Elle couru. Le vent lui cinglait le visage. Elle était à bout de souffle et avait un point de côté, mais elle continua à courir. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

Elle arriva au parc. Il était désert, recouvert de neige, dans le silence de la nuit. Elle couru à son endroit préféré des années auparavant.

Personne.

« Non ! » pleura t-elle de rage. Il devait forcément être là. Il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits possibles. Il ne pouvait pas juste avoir disparu dans l'inconnu. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle hurla de désespoir.

* * *

C'est là qu'elle vit, au pied d'un arbre, un petit tas de neige plus haut que les autres. Non. Ce n'était pas de la neige. Elle s'approcha, et distingua des plumes. Une chouette blanche gisait face contre terre, dans le froid, les ailes écartées, le bec ouvert, les yeux clos.

«- Non ! » Hurla t-elle à nouveau en tombant à genoux, et, ramassant le petit corps, le serra contre elle en pleurant. Il était gelé.

« - Jareth. Je suis désolée ! » Dit-elle d'une voix brisée. « Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi ! Je ne savais pas à quel point je t'avais fait du mal !»

Un battement d'ailes imperceptible contre elle lui signifia qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. La chouette remua faiblement. Elle respirait difficilement.

 _How you turned my world, You precious thing_ _  
_ _You starve and near-exhaust me_ _  
_ _Everything I've done, I've done for you_ _  
_ _I move the stars for no one_

« - Tu as accordé tous mes souhaits quand je te les ai demandés par le passé. Si tu es encore là Jareth, si tu m'entends, accorde-moi ce dernier souhait. Ma volonté est aussi forte que la tienne tu te souviens ? Alors je veux que tu vives. Je veux que tu vives et que tu sois heureux. »

La chouette ne bougea pas. Le vent s'engouffrait dans le manteau de Sarah, la refroidissant elle aussi. Elle prit le chemin du retour, serrant le petit corps inconscient contre elle.

Elle rentra chez elle, la chouette ne bougea pas. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, tenant toujours le petit être dans ses bras et rabattit les couvertures pour essayer de le réchauffer.

Elle s'endormit en pleurant, serrant l'oiseau contre elle. Elle rêva de sa dernière confrontation avec le Roi Gobelin des années auparavant, au cœur du château.

« - Tu m'as brisé Sarah. Tu as gagné. » lui dit-il. Les pans de murs flottaient autour d'eux. « Toi seule est parvenue jusqu'ici, toi seule a touché mon cœur. Mais tu as m'as tué lorsque tu as choisi Toby. Je me suis offert à toi, et tu m'a rejeté ».

« - Non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais simplement sauver mon frère, je pensais que tu cherchais à me duper pour le récupérer ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! »

« - Alors reste avec moi ! » Il lui tendait la main, mais lorsqu'elle voulu la saisir, le monde s'écroula sous elle.

 _Like a leaf clings_

 _To the tree_

 _Oh my darling,_

 _Cling to me_

 _For we're like creatures_

 _Of the wind_

 _Wild is the wind_

 _Wild is the wind_

* * *

Elle se réveilla. La chouette avait disparu. A la place, Jareth était étendu à ses côtés dans le lit, toujours inconscient, pâle comme la mort, décharné comme l'Enfer.

Elle resta à ses côtés toute la journée. Elle tenta de joindre ses amis à travers le miroir, mais aucun ne répondit. Elle tenta de donner à boire à Jareth, mais l'eau coulait contre ses lèvres sèches. Elle ne voulu pas se résigner à appeler un médecin ou les pompiers. Au mieux, L'elfe ne supporterait pas le transport jusqu'à l'hôpital, au pire, ils disséqueraient son corps directement chez elle en voyant qu'il n'était pas humain. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et cela la rendait folle. Malgré le chauffage et les couvertures, Jareth demeurait froid lorsqu'elle lui prenait les mains ou touchait son front. Son corps ne contenait aucune chaleur. Elle se rallongea à ses côtés pour lui tenir chaud.

Elle s'assoupit pour la nuit, épuisée, et dormit sans rêves cette fois ci.

Elle se réveilla au matin. Jareth la tenait dans ses bras, contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, de cuir, de forêt, de magie. Il était vivant. Elle sentait la peau soyeuse de sa gorge contre sa joue, et son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il était réveillé et lui caressait lentement les cheveux.

Elle se redressa et rencontra son regard, son œil droit d'un bleu délavé, son œil gauche à la pupille dilatée, semblant sonder son âme.

« Sarah, Sarah… » Dit-il d'un air las. « Tu ne me laisses pas vivre, et maintenant tu ne me laisses pas mourir. Es-tu aussi cruelle pour me torturer dans cet entre-deux ? Tu dois faire un choix Sarah. Soit tu me laisses mourir et disparaître, soit tu me laisses vivre, mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés. Tu le sais maintenant. »

« - Oui je le sais, et je veux que tu vives. Je serai là désormais. » Dit-elle d'un ton résolu.

« - Bien. Je vivrais alors. » Il semblait n'éprouver aucune émotion, peut-être était il encore trop faible pour pouvoir ressentir ou exprimer quoique ce soit. « J'ai soif ». Dit-il simplement.

« - Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte à boire et à manger. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. » Elle se leva et prépara le petit déjeuner. Jareth se redressa péniblement contre les oreillers. Il but autant qu'il pu, et mangea un peu, et Sarah fut soulagée. Il semblait épuisé après le repas.

« - Rendors-toi, repose-toi, il faut que tu reprennes des forces ». Dit-elle tendrement. « Je serai là à ton réveil, ne crains rien. »

Il la regarda sereinement, et lui sourit sans rien dire. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, et ne tarda pas à dormir paisiblement, comme rassuré.

Pendant trois jours, il dormit, se réveillant seulement pour manger. Sarah n'était pas inquiète elle savait qu'il reprenait des forces. Elle veillait à ses côtés. Petit à petit son visage semblait reprendre des couleurs, ses joues paraissaient moins creuses, ses cernes moins prononcés. Sarah dormait à ses côtés la nuit, rassurée par le faible bruit de sa respiration régulière. Le quatrième jour, Sarah se réveilla seule dans le lit.

Elle se redressa en panique. Il était debout, magnifique à nouveau, regardant la neige par la fenêtre. Ses cheveux étaient plus sauvages que jamais, il ne portait pas de maquillage, ce que Sarah trouvait pour le mieux, mais la couleur de la vie était revenue sur sa peau. Ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau. Il portait une veste de cuir rouge semblable à celle qu'il portait des années auparavant, une chemise blanche ouverte sur sa gorge, qui laissait voir un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune. Il portait un pantalon noir qui –Dieu merci- n'était plus aussi serré qu'avant, et des bottes de cuir assorties. Ses éternels gants couvraient ses mains.

« - Il n'y a pas de neige dans l'Underground. » Expliqua t-il. « Elle est trop froide pour les Gobelins, donc je l'empêche de tomber. Mais j'aime bien venir dans ce monde pour la contempler. »

« - Tu façonnes toi-même ton monde selon tes désirs. » dit Sarah en se levant et regardant la neige par la fenêtre à son tour à ses côtés. « Mais il peut aussi refléter ton âme. »

L'elfe la questionna du regard.

« - J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais le cœur du château, la salle d'Escher, était une allégorie. Elle reflétait ton propre cœur. Quand j'ai sauté pour rejoindre Toby, je n'ai pas brisé la réalité, j'ai brisé ton cœur, c'est pourquoi le monde n'avait plus aucun sens après. Quand j'ai déclamé le texte du livre rouge, je voulais me libérer de ton emprise pour sauver Toby et rentrer chez moi. Je n'imaginais pas une seconde qu'en déclarant que tu n'avais aucun pouvoir sur moi, je te blesserai mortellement. Pour moi, tu n'étais qu'un antagoniste dans une histoire fantastique, un adversaire à vaincre pour gagner la partie. »

 _No one can blame you for walking away  
But too much rejection, uh-huh  
No love injection, nothing_

 _Life can be easy  
It's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell_

« - Tu étais trop jeune alors pour comprendre réellement ce que je te demandais » lui dit Jareth. Une enfant assez intelligente pour venir à bout de toutes les énigmes, mais pas encore une femme pour comprendre ses sentiments. » Il s'avança vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras et la fit danser lentement. Il fredonna doucement une chanson qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des années, mais qui pourtant était restée gravée dans sa mémoire en lettres de feu.

« - _There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes. I place the sky, within your eyes…_ »

Sarah ouvrit les yeux étonnée.

« - Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! »

« - Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'était pas réel, ni que mes paroles n'étaient pas sincères. Je t'aime Sarah, et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Viens me rejoindre dans mon royaume. A mes côtés tu régneras et vivras éternellement ».

« - Je suis adulte maintenant, et je comprends enfin tout ce que tu me demandes. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre toutes ces années. Je t'aime aussi Jareth ». Répondit Sarah.

Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, puis avec fougue, capturant ses lèvres, les faisant siennes à jamais, lui faisant ressentir toute l'attente qu'il avait subi. Elle su alors qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, et que sa vie était à ses côtés, pour toujours, dans son royaume, entourée de ses amis.

 _I, I will be King_

 _And you, you will be Queen_

 _Though nothing will drive them away_

 _We can be heroes just for one day_

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque là, bien que ce ne soit pas de la grande littérature. Si vous voulez une fanfic bien meilleure -et moins dépressive- que la mienne, et si vous êtes à l'aise avec l'anglais, je vous recommande "What you wish for" de KnifeEdge, c'est une vraie pépite._

 _Merci à tous._

 _Rina_


End file.
